2012 effect, Shepard in our universe
by M.N. Arias
Summary: What if when Shepard jumped into the synthesis beam, she was transported to our universe, well that's what this story is about, when Maikeru Suzaki finishes ME3 a strange light appears in his backyard and from it Athena Shepard appears in front of him. Shepard is Earthborn War hero, romanced with Liara, all paragon, in the games.


**Hey people this is M.N Arias with a little side project that I am writing, and I plan on continuing this for a little while, so I hope you enjoy**

_"There is another solution." _the catalyst told Shepard

_"_Yeah?" She asked as she turned to face the catalyst.

_"Synthesis." _it told her when as she looked at the beam in the middle of the room

_"And that is?" _Shepard asked.

_"Add your energy to the Crucible's."_

Shepard hesitated because she knew that she would die if he took this option

_"Everything you are will be absorbed, and then sent out…" the catalyst started and waited for her to respond, but when he didn't it continued, "The chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework. A new… DNA."_

_"I… don't know." Shepard said as she clutched the wound on her stomach_

_"Why not? Synthetics are already a part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?"_

_"And there will be peace?"_

_"The cycle will end. Synthesis is the final evolution of life, but we need each other to make it happen," the child told her, "you have a difficult decision," it told her, "releasing the energy of the Crucible will end the cycle, but it will also destroy the mass relays, the paths are open, but you have to choose."_

Shepard wanted to destroy the Reapers, but that would destroy EDI and the Geth, She couldn't betray her Friends, _Legion, I won't betray your sacrifice, _she said in her mind, _I promised Joker that I would take care of EDI, and if I destroyed her I would break a promise to my best friend, _she thought as threw that choice out the window.

"_Chose quickly,"_ the Catalyst told her.

Shepard ignored the Catalyst as she contemplated choosing to control the Reapers, _I could use them to help the Galaxy, but would that make me any better than the Illusive man? _She asked herself, _If I did that then I would be betraying everyone, and what if I end up coming to the same conclusion as the Catalyst? _She says as she gets rid of that chose, _That only leaves one choice._

_"Chose!"_ The catalyst yelled at her.

The only response was Shepard running towards the beam in the middle of the room, "Goodbye Liara," she muttered as she jumped into the beam, "I'm sorry, I couldn't come back to you," She said as she started crying.

She felt incredible pain but she didn't cry, all she did was remember all of those that got her through this war, Anderson, Joker, and Liara, but this time she didn't cry all she could say was, "Thank you," that was the last thing she said before everything went back.

* * *

**Our universe 9:35 PM, Modesto CA**

"WTF?" Maikeru said as he finished the game, "That's how they ended it!" he shouted furiously**,** "I waited all damn year for this game, and this is the ending?" He kept swearing as he regained his composure.

A message came on his phone, _Did you finish it? _

He texted back, _Yeah I did, that ending is a WTF moment! _

He waited a minute, then the reply came, _I said the same thing, well I'm going to bed now, you should get some rest too._

_Yeah, your right, _he texted back.

He turned his phone off and left the living room to go to bed, "That ending sucked!" He said to himself.

When he got into his room he immediately noticed the green light that was shining outside of his window. He went to investigate it, and what he say was truly unbelievable, He say a bright beam, descending from the sky right into his pool, and inside the beam was a shape that looked like it was in the process of coming together to make a body.

"Holy shit," he mutters to himself as he tries to figure out what this beam was doing.

The body was finished coming together and he heard a familiar voice say, "Thank you," then the beam stopped and the figure fell into the water.

"Shit," he said to himself as he jumped in and grabbed her, so that he could drag her out of his pool.

He waited for ten minutes before he got the idea to get two metal lids from his kitchen and smash them together right next to her ears, *Clang* it sounded out as she jumped up completely alert, "Where am I?" she asks him

"You are at my house," Maikeru told her as I put the lids down.

"Where is this place?"

"Modesto, California," he say getting up and picking up some clothes he got for her when he went inside, "you might want to put these on," he tells her, "even though I don't mind the view."

Her face turned bright red as she accepted the clothes, "Thank you," she said trying to hide her embarrassment, "who are you?" she asked him as she finished putting on the clothes.

"Maikeru Suzaki," he tells her with a slight bow, "Now that I told you my name would you tell me yours?" he asked with a curious look, because she looked like his Femshep from his ME3 play-through.

"My name is Athena Shepard," she tells him, and his reaction is one of utter silence.

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and keep on reading, until next time.**

**Arias out.**


End file.
